


Apparition

by clickyourheels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dead Louis, Depressed Harry, Don’t hate me, M/M, grieving harry, this is ridiculously short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickyourheels/pseuds/clickyourheels
Summary: Harry had somehow let the tea go cold.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 17





	Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is super sad and super short just because I really felt like posting and I wrote this a while back. Don’t hate me too much, okay? <3
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @_lovelikeharry

Cold. 

His tea was fucking cold. He’d wandered all the way to Tesco’s on a dreary Thursday night with rain pouring down outside for the soul purpose of buying tea bags.

And he’d allowed his tea to go cold.

He was distracted; not by anything awfully distracting, per se, but by the sheer seeming normality of his mundane life when, actually, his life was falling the fuck apart. And so, when reflecting on how everything had gotten so difficult, he’d allowed his tea to go cold.

He drank it anyway, with a slight grimace, remembering Louis’ reprimanding lecture on why he ‘Shouldn’t call himself a Brit unless he drank approximately 7 cuppas a day.’

The memory was a bittersweet one, much like his abandoned tea, which was now tossed haphazardly into the sink. He really should do the washing up, but right now he couldn’t give a fuck.

Harry didn’t even like tea. But Louis did, a lot. And now he was gone and Harry couldn’t even drink one measly cup of tea in memory of him without fucking it up.

He fucked; no, fucks, present tense, everything up. But before, it was fine because Louis was always there to pick him back up when he fell, knowing sometimes before Harry himself when he was nearing breaking point. But now, Louis was gone and there was no one, no one to do the washing up, no one to watch Friends reruns with, no one to remind him to wear a fucking coat next time he decides to make a spontaneously enthralling trip to Tesco’s for some tea bags, because Harry, it’s fucking pouring it down, you idiot.

It was fucking lonely.

And thus, Harry cried. He cried until the wet sobs turned to dry heaves and the tears and snot on his face had become sticky and uncomfortable. 

“FUCK YOU!”, Harry spat.

“I hate you, Louis! You left me, you fucking bastard! I-I can’t f-fucking do this on my own, I swear I just, I don’t-I can’t! We were supposed to grow old together, and now I have fucking no one, I hate you so fucking much, you dick!”

He was screaming. His throat was on fire but that was nothing compared to the way his heart felt like it had been ripped apart and thrown on the ground. His head fucking hurt, too.

There was no God, no higher power, no one to blame or hit or hurt because for fuck’s sake, Harry was all alone. 

He threw the rest of the tea bags in the bin.


End file.
